Lullaby
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: Lantunan musik indah menggema di seisi ruangan. Suara merdu terdengar dari atas panggung. Sebuah lullaby terpantul di sudut ruangan. "Lullaby ini kunyanyikan untuk mengantar kalian tidur untuk selamanya.." Oneshot. First fic in this fandom. Bloody. R&R?


**Ah, fic ketiga saya dan fic pertama saya di fandom ini. (-v-)**

**Maaf kalo gaje. Harap maklumin.**

**Udah, deh. Daripada dengerin bacotannya author, mending langsung baca aja. ^^**

**Oke! Itadakimasu! (?)**

**Happy Reading, readers! Enjoy! (^v^)**

Warning:

Rated M. And M for bloody index. Not mesum contents.

Bloody, chara deaths, gaje, OOC (maybe)

Desclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Queliet Kura Shiroyama presents

A Sakura's story

**Lullaby**

Lantunan musik indah menggema di seisi ruangan. Suara merdu terdengar dari atas panggung. Sebuah _lullaby _terpantul di sudut ruangan. Seorang gadis berparas cantik-pemilik suara itu tersenyum seraya berkata,

"Lullaby ini kunyanyikan untuk mengantar kalian tidur untuk selamanya."

"Oyasumi…"

Awan menggumpal menutupi langit malam. Butiran-butiran putih berjatuhan. Hawa dingin menyelimuti Konoha. Tampaklah seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon cemara yang dihiasi lampu kerlap-kerlip berwarna-warni. Gadis itu duduk sambil mengusap-usapkan tangannya yang di balut sarung tangan berwarna hijau seperti matanya. Uap putih terlihat diantara syal hijau yang menutupi mulutnya. Mantel berwarna pink sakura yang ia pakai cukup hangat untuk tubuhnya. Gadis itu dengan sabar menunggu seseorang. Sesekali, ia sedikit menarik lengan panjang mantelnya untuk melihat jam yang ia kenakan.

"Lama juga dia…" gumamnya pelan. Agak kesal memang, tapi ia tidak menghiraukanya.

Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Jari-jarinya yang tertutup balutan wol itu mulai menari diatas keypad. Ia menekan beberapa tombol sebelum kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya itu ke telinganya.

Truut

Truut

Truut

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia menekan tombol merah dan mulai mencoba menelpon lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Saat ia hendak mencoba untuk ketiga kalinya, ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

"Sakura!" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki tengah menghampirinya.

Laki-laki bermantel hitam dan syal biru gelap. Ia mengenakan topi-dan sarung tangan berwarna sama seperti syal yang ia kenakan. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan santai.

"Tak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlambat!" seru Sakura senang. Ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil menyilangkan tanganya.

"Aku ini manusia. Apa salahnya kalau terlambat?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Iya… iya... Ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti terlambat!" Sakura tersenyum sambil menyelipkan tanganya diantara lengan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura. Yang ditatap balas menatap dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Bodoh sekali kau. Di udara sedingin ini tidak pakai topi." katanya datar.

"Ah, iya… Aku lupa gara-gara terlalu bersemangat." jelas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Hh…" Sasuke mendengus kecil.

"Memang kena—WAAA!" dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke memakaikan topinya pada Sakura. Sakura berteriak kaget.

"Pakai saja topiku." ucap Sasuke dengan tampang coolnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Arigatou!" serunya senang.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju sebuah gedung besar. Tempat diadakannya konser Ino, sahabat Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura bersenandung kecil. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ino setelah sekian lama Ino pergi _tour_ keliling dunia. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara saat Sakura berhenti bersenandung.

"Hei…"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Bisa nyanyikan lullaby yang waktu itu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura yang ada disebelahnya.

"Oh… Tentu bisa!" Sakura menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

_Shiny stars and the red moon_

_Sparkle on the night sky_

_You're trying to go to dreamland_

_But if you can't, I'll come and help_

_This is today's farewell song_

_This is a lullaby to make you sleep_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura mengakhiri lullaby-nya.

"Hmph… buruk seperti biasa." sindir Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih!" balas Sakura senang. Sudah hampir 3 tahun Sakura berpacaran dengan laki-laki emo berambut pantat ayam itu. Dan dia tahu betul Sasuke. Kalau ia menyindir seperti itu, berarti ia sedang memuji.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit mereka berjalan dan akhirnya tibalah mereka di gedung besar-tempat diadakanya konser Ino. Sakura mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket V.V.I.P dan menunjukanya pada seorang penjaga yang menjaga di depan pintu masuk gedung. Mereka dipersilakan duduk dibarisan paling depan dan mendapat _backstage pass_. 15 menit sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, Sakura yang didampingi Sasuke pergi ke kamar ganti Ino. Sesampainya di depan kamar ganti Ino, Sakura mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi!" serunya.

"Masuklah! Tidak di kunci!" seru sebuah suara dari dalam kamar yang tidak asing bagi Sakura.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya. Didalam kamar itu, terdapat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang diikat kebelakang. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna ungu yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Gaun yang menonjolkan lekuk badannya dan membuat pemakainya terlihat sangat seksi. Gadis yang sedari tadi menatap cermin yang tepat berada diseberang pintu itu langsung berdiri ketika ia melihat pantulan di cermin.

"Sakura!" serunya girang.

"Inoooo!" Sakura segera berlari menghampiri sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan.

"Aku rindu padamuuuu!" Ino sangat bahagia bisa bertemu sahabatnya lagi sampai-sampai matanya berkilat. Bagaimana tidak? _Tour_ keliling dunianya itu memakan waktu yang sangat panjang.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat adegan gadis-gadis dihadapanya—yang menurutnya berlebihan—itu dikejutkan dengan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke!" seru laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Lama tak jumpa juga, Sai." balas Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Laki-laki bernama Sai itu kemudian menghampiri Ino yang sedang asyik berpelukan dengan Sakura.

"Ino!" sapanya.

"Sai!" seru Ino yang kemudian menghampiri Sai dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Wah, kalian semakin mesra ya?" goda Sakura.

"Kamu sendiri?" tanya Ino jahil sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia menunggu Sakura.

"Aaah… kalau dia… jangan berharap berlebihan deh! Aku bisa didekatnya saja sudah untung." jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Hei, sedang membicarakan aku?" Sasuke menyahut kesal.

"Waduh, ngambek!" ejek Ino.

"Haha… tenang saja, dia tidak menggigit!" tambah Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis kesal. Ia jengkel dengan pembicaraan dua kaum hawa ini. Namun kekesalanya sirna saat Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan dipikirkan!" ucap Sakura. Lalu sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi Sasuke dan hal itu membuat pipinya memerah seperti tomat. Gelak tawa memenuhi seisi ruangan. Mereka sedang asyik bernostalgia saat manajer Ino, Shizune, memasuki ruangan.

"Ino! 3 menit lagi!" Shizune memecah kebahagiaan 4 mahkluk yang sedang bernostalgia itu.

"Hah~… baiklah…" Ino menghela nafas.

"Oke! Kami akan melihatmu dari bangku penonton. Sampai jumpa Ino!" Sakura meninggalkan ruangan sambil mendorong Sasuke dan Sai.

"Sampai jumpa di akhir konser, ya!" seru Ino.

Dan kini di ruangan itu hanya ada Ino seorang.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ruang aula disebuah gedung besar kini mulai dipadati orang-orang yang terus berdatangan. Mereka semua ingin menantikan satu hal, yaitu suara merdu dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai kini berada diantara keumunan orang-orang itu. Mereka duduk dibarisan paling depan-V.I.P.

"Ah! Aku sudah tidak sabaaar!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia sangat ingin menantikan sahabatnya itu berada diatas panggung besar di hadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka impian yang pernah Ino beritahu pada Sakura saat mereka kecil itu akan terwujud. Impian dari sebuah angan-angan seorang gadis kecil kini menjadi kenyataan. Sakura yakin Ino sangat senang akan hal itu. Dan jika Ino senang, Sakura senang.

"Konbanwa minna! Kali ini, rangkaian _tour_ Yamanaka Ino-Around the World akan mencapai puncaknya. Perjalanan yang berakhir di kampung halamannya, Konoha! Bla… bla… bla…" Shizune yang juga berperan sebagai Mc mulai membuka acara. Panjang lebar dan membuat Sasuke serta Sai berkali-kali menguap bosan.

"Nah, para hadirin sekalian! Mari kita sambut, ratu panggung kita!" lanjutnya.

"Akhirnya!" seru Sai.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Shizune akhirnya menyudahi kata-katanya yang diiringi dengan terbukanya tirai merah yang menggantung menutupi sebuah panggung megah. Sorak sorai penonton dan tepukan tangan memenuhi aula. Dari balik tirai, terlihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang diikat kebelakang. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura.

"Konbanwa!" seru Ino dengan gaya centilnya-yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

"Malam ini adalah malam spesial. Saya akan menyanyikan lagu dari album saya yang ketiga. Lullaby. Lagu yang saya buat bersama teman saya yang sedang duduk dibarisan terdepan, Haruno Sakura!" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Sebuah _spotlight_ menyinari Sakura yang diiringi dengan sorak sorai serta tepukan tangan dari penonton.

"Aduh! Si Ino bikin malu!" gumam Sakura salting.

"Sakura, kuharap kau ingat dengan lagu ini." Ino tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi…" Ino mulai menutup matanya. Mulutnya mulai meluncurkan suara yang merdu. Diiringi dengan alunan lembut sebuah piano dan gitar akustik, Ino mulai bernyanyi.

"Shiny stars and the red moon…" Ino menyanyikan sebuah lagu berlirik bahasa Inggris. Ya, lagu berjudul 'lullaby' yang dinyanyikan Ino adalah lagu yang sering Sasuke minta Sakura nyanyikan setiap malam jika mereka sedang berkomunikiasi dengan telepon. Semua penonton nampak menikmati suara merdu Ino. Semuanya terdiam agar suara lembut itu tidak terhalang oleh suara-suara penonton yang berisik. Namun usaha itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena asalah satu dari penonton tiba-tiba melemparkan sesuatu berwarna hitam kearah Ino.

"This is today's far—KYAAA!" Ino yang sedang bernyanyi dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

BLUGH

NGIIIING

Mikrofon yang digenggam Ino terjatuh menghantam lantai. Disebelahnya, terdapat sesuatu berwarna hitam dengan bercak-bercak berwarna merah. Penonton pun mulai ribut. Shizune dan beberapa kru dibelakang panggung pun panik.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shizune. Semua kru menggeleng.

"Ukh…" Ino merintih memegangi wajahnya. Ia sedikit mencium bau amis dari tanganya. Ia melirik kearah telapak tanganya yang ia pakai untuk mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terkena lemparan benda asing itu. Ada semacam goresan berwarna merah. Cat? Bukan. Ino segera menoleh kearah mikrofonnya dan mendapati sebuah onggokan daging dengan bulu kasar berwarna hitam. Bangkai tikus.

"KYAAAA!" Ino berteriak kencang. Shizune segera berlari menghampirinya dan mendapati bangkai tikus yang tergeletak bersimbah darah disebelah mikrofon Ino.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANI MELEMPAR BANGKAI TIKUS INI KE WAJAH INO?" teriakan Shizune menggema di ruangan besar itu.

Semua orang mulai ribut. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya pada orang disebelahnya.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir. Sasuke segera berdiri dan berlari kearah panggung. Disusul oleh Sakura dan Sai.

Sakura menghampiri Ino yang menangis terisak-isak diatas panggung.

"Ino…" Sakura menggenggem kedua bahu Ino. Berusaha membuatnya tegar.

"Hiks… Apa salahku? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku?" Ino memeluk Sakura dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan itu. Sakura menatap Ino prihatin. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah. Ia mengerutkan alisnya geram dan mengepalkan tanganya.

"Ino… aku akan menemukan orang yang sudah menghancurkan konsermu!" Sakura bersumpah pada temanya itu dan melepaskan pelukanya.

"Sasuke, Sai, bantu aku mencari pelakunya!" lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sai hanya mengangguk. Sakura mempertajam penglihatanya kearah penonton. Ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah tengah mengacungkan tangannya ke udara. Ia terlihat sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Sakura lebih mempertajam pengilhatanya-hanya pada orang itu. Sakura terbelalak ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang gadis itu genggam.

"_Dagger_? Yang benar saja! Membawa-bawa _dagger_ ke konser seperti ini?" batinnya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura. Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Apa kau melihat gadis berambut merah itu?" Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke heran. Berambut merah? Disini ada banyak gadis berambut merah.

"Yang mana? Jelaskan lebih spesifik lagi!" omel Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Itu! Yang mengacungkan _dagger_!" Sakura kembali berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke tahu mana gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat ketika ia melihat gadis itu melempar _dagger_nya.

"MERUNDUK!" Sasuke berteriak sangat kencang. Sehingga semua orang merunduk secara refleks. Kecuali Shizune yang masih sibuk mengoceh pada security yang baru ia panggil.

"Shizune-san!" teriakan Sakura didengar oleh Shizune. Ia pun menoleh. Namun sayang…

ZLEB

"AAAARGH!" Shizune hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat _dagger_ itu mendarat dengan mulus di mata kirinya.

"KYAAAA!" Ino yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berteriak histeris. Konser impiannya hancur sudah.

Para penonton mulai berhamburan keluar.

Kembali, gadis berambut merah itu meluncurkan _dagger-dagger_ lain yang tersembunyi di balik boots hitam panjangnya.

ZLEB ZLEB ZLEB

Dan kembali, _dagger-dagger_ itu menancap di tubuh Shizune. Perut, paha kanan, dahi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" teriakan Shizune semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya mulai oleng dan ia menabrak panel-panel yang digunakan untuk mengatur panggung. Tanpa sengaja ia menekan tombol 'play'. Alunan musik terdengar dari pengeras-pengeras suara di penjuru ruangan. Lagu yang dimainkan adalah 'lullaby' yang baru saja Ino nyanyikan.

Sai yang geram segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu-gadis yang telah menghancurkan konser impian kekasihnya. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha menolong Shizune. Sesampainya Sai dihadapan gadis itu, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu saat ia hedak mengambil _dagger_ lagi.

"Cukup! Siapa kau? Apa maumu sampai-sampai menghancurkan konser impian Ino?" Sai meluncurkan pertanyaan pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Ia memandang sebal kearah Sai.

"Kenapa? JAWAB AKU!" bentaknya kemudian.

Gadis itu tetap tidak mau menjawab. Sai menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya dengan kasar.

Orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan semakin gaduh dan ricuh. Mereka berebut untuk keluar dari panggung yang berlumuran darah itu. Mereka saling berdesakan dan saling dorong hingga beberapa dari mereka jatuh dan terinjak-injak. Beberapa dari mereka kepalanya terinjak hingga pecah, ada yang matanya tertancap pantoefel, ada pula yang merangkak karena tubuhnya terinjak-injak. Tidak bisa digerakkan. Alunan musik 'lullaby' mengalun mengiringi tragedi berdarah itu. Seakan mengantarkan mereka tidur untuk selamanya.

Sai menyeret gadis berambut merah itu keatas panggung. Ia mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

BRUK

"APA MAUMU PEREMPUAN BRENGSEK?" bentak Sai.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan Sai tidak dijawab oleh gadis itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkan Shizune yang berjalan tidak karuan akhirnya menemui jalan buntu. Shizune menabrak tali-tali yang menggantung bebas dan seutas tali tambang menjerat lehernya. Rupanya tali itu adalah ujung tali pemberat untuk mengganti set. Alhasil, Shizune yang masih meronta-ronta menabrak sebuah panel. Yaitu panel untuk menjatuhkan pemberat dan pemberat itu sukses menyeret Shizune keatas. Pemberat itu membawa Shizune keatas dengan cepat dan kepalanya menancap disebuah tiang untuk menyangga lampu.

ZLEB

Darahnya bercipratan kemana-mana. Lampu _spotlight_ pun terkena sehingga cahaya yang ia hasilkan kini berwarna merah. Persis seperti bulan merah. Lampu-lampu kecil di panggung itu seperti ribuan bintang yang bersinar dilangit. Pecahan kaca yang berasal dari lampu-lampu yang pecah berserakan diatas panggung dan memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang masih setia menyinari tragedi berdarah itu. Alunan musik 'lullaby' masih mengalun lembut. Sakura tertunduk pasrah. Kini ia melantunkan lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan. Lullaby.

"Shiny stars and the red moon. Sparkle on the night sky… You're trying to go to dreamland. But if you can't, I'll come and help… This is today's farewell song. This is a lullaby to make you sleep… Forever.." Sakura mengepalkan tanganya, berdoa. Lalu meninggalkan mayat Shizune yang tergantung bebas di atas.

Kini panggung itu sudah menjadi sangat kacau. Para kru yang masih bertahan berusaha menurunkan mayat Shizune sementara Sai masih sibuk mengintrogasi gadis merah itu. Sakura menghampiri Sai dan Sasuke.

"Mana… hiks… Shizune?" tanya Ino terisak-isak.

Sakura hanya menunjuk ke arah para kru yang sedang menurunkan mayat wanita berambut hitam.

"Aku turut berduka cita…" Sakura memeluk Ino. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu sekali lagi menangis di pelukanya.

"HEII! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Sai masih membentak-bentak gadis merah itu.

Sakura menoleh dan menghampiri gadis yang di introgasi itu.

"CEPAT JA— "

"Minggir, Sai…" Sakura memegang pundak Sai dan menyuruhnya menyingkir.

Gadis pink itu kini sedang menatap rendah gadis merah yang terduduk didepannya.

_PLAAAK_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan gadis berambut merah yang tak berkutik.

"Siapa… namamu?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura, gadis manis yang bagaikan malaikat. Kini menjadi iblis demi sahabatnya. Ia memaksa gadis itu bicara dengan cara kasar.

"Kh… Namaku Tayuya!" seru gadis itu.

_PLAAAK_

Kini sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri gadis bernama Tayuya itu.

"Apa maksudmu menghancurkan konser Ino?"

"Kh… Gadis itu menyebalkan! Dia menjijikan!" bentak Tayuya.

_PLAAAK_

"AKH!" Tayuya merintih ketika Sakura menamparnya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu menyebalkan? Memangnya kau mengenalnya? Ino saja tidak mengenalmu! Bagaiman akau tahu kalau dia menyebalkan?" Sakura terus mengajukan pertanyaan sembari menampari pipi gadis itu.

_PLAAAK_

"Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi." Sakura menatap Tayuya dingin. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan belas kasihan. Mata emeraldnya memandang Tayuya dengan tajam.

"Setelah dia mengadakan konser di Oto, semua laki-laki menjadi tergila-gila pada perempuan jalang i—"

_PLAAAK_

Belum sempat Tayuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah melayangkan tamparannya.

"Berani sekali kau mengejek Ino jalang?" geram Sakura.

"Memang benar! Dia itu wanita rendahan! Pelacur! Tidak punya harga diri!" Tayuya terus memaki Ino.

Ino hanya bisa menangis mendengar perkataan Tayuya yang tajam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau di dunia ini ada orang yang sangat membencinya. Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Dia tidak tahan lagi mendengar makian Tayuya. Ia segera mengambil _dagger_ yang masih tersimpan didalam boots Tayuya. Sakura menarik lidah Tayuya dan menempelkan daggernya.

"Ah! Ahpfa fyang fkhau lahkhukhan?"

"Huh! Jadi lidah ini yang sudah berani mengatai Ino? Bicara saja tidak jelas. Sudah berani mengatai Ino? Ck… Rendah! Bagaimana kalau ini kuambil saja?" Sakura memotong lidah Tayuya.

"AAAAAAAKH!" Tayuya merintih kesakitan ketika ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan lidahnya lagi. Ia segera mendorong Sakura. Sakura terdorong kebelakang.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Sasuke!" dihadapan Sasuke kini bukanlah Sakura yang biasanya, Sakura manis yang selalu menurut dan berbudat baik. Tapi iblis.

"Tangan itukah yang sudah melemparkan bangkai tikus ini ke wajah Ino?" lanjut Sakura sembari mengambil bangkai tikus yang masih tergeletak didekatnya.

"Sai… bantu aku!" perintah Sakura.

Sai mengangguk dan memegangi tangan Tayuya yang masih histeris.

"AAAAKH! UWAAAA!" Tayuya hanya bisa berteriak saat darah segar bercucuran dari sisa lidahnya.

"Berisik tahu!" Sakura menyumpal mulut Tayuya dengan bangkai tikus.

"MPPH!" sekarang Tayuya hanya bisa menangis dan merintih.

Sakura masih belum puas atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Tayuya. Kini ia memegang tangan kanan Tayuya.

"Tangan inikah yang sudah melempar bangkai di mulutmu itu?" katanya seraya menancapkan _dagger_ ditangannya dalam-dalam dan menggoresnya ke bawah. Meninggalkan luka yang menganga.

"MMMPPPHH!" air mata Tayuya terus mengalir. Menyusuri pipinya, lalu terjatuh ke bawah.

"Kau bisa menangis? Padahal kau sudah melukai Ino. Kau tidak pantas menangis!" Sakura sekarang menancapkan _dagger_nya ke mata kiri Tayuya, lalu mencongkelnya.

"HMMMPH!" Tayuya tidak bisa berteriak ataupun bergerak. Ia dijaga Sai dari belakang sedangkan dihadapanya ada iblis berambut pink.

"Huh! Kau tidak pantas mengatai Ino! Kau harusnya bercermin dulu! Nih, aku punya kaca!" Sakura mengambil pecahan kaca yang ada didekatnya. Kemudian ia memegangnya tepat didepan wajah Tayuya.

"Kelihatan tidak?" pertanyaan sakura dijawab dengan rintihan kecil.

"Oh? Masih tidak kelihatan? Ini!" Sakura menancapkan kaca itu ke mata kanan Tayuya.

"MMMPHHHH! HMMMPH!" mata Tayuya kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Gadis merah itu kini hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan iblis pink didepanya.

"Hei, kau… Kau kesini mau mendengarkan konser Ino?" Sakura menjambak poni gadis itu.

"Oooh… Sayangnya dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati! Bagaimana kalau aku yang bernyanyi menggantikan dia?" Sakura mulai bernyanyi. Lullaby. Lagi-lagi lagu itu yang menjadi soundtrack tragedi ini. Tumpukan mayat yang berada di dekat pintu keluar seakan adalah penonton. Sakura terus bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Tanganya bermain di leher Tayuya. Dia membuat garis melintang yang menyebabkan kerongkonganya terputus. Mata Tayuya membulat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sakura masih asyik bermain dengan _dagger_nya.

"Hmm~ oh! Ini, ya? Kaki tempat kau menyimpan dagger-dagger itu? Coba kulihat!" Sakura memotong kaki Tayuya perlahan. Agar Tayuya bisa merasakan sakit yang tidak berhenti menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Tayuya sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Dia hanya bisa menunggu… kapan dirinya akan mati.

"Kenapa? Sakit, ya? Tapi pasti tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati Ino!" seru Sakura.

Gadis pink itu masih terus memotong kaki Tayuya. Pelan-pelan. Menikmati setiap goresan yang ia sayatkan di kaki putih gadis merah itu. Keasyikan Sakura terheti ketika _dagger_nya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras berwarna putih.

"Ah! Kalau hanya menggunakan ini, tidak akan bisa menembus tulangmu!" Sakura melemparkan _dagger_nya kesembarang arah.

"Sai? Kau mau melanjutkannya? Aku sudah bosan!" Sakura meninggalkan Sai yang masih memegangi Tayuya.

Sai tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang cukup tajam, lalu menebarkanya membentuk persegi panjang, seakan ia sedang membuat tempat tidur untuk gadis berambut merah itu. Sai menggendong Tayuya.

"Sudah mengantuk, ya? Dari tadi yang terdengar lullaby terus, sih… Sakura… bisa nyanyikan lullaby lagi?" tanya Sai.

"Oh… boleh…" Dengan iringan musik lembut yang masih mengalun, Sakura pun mulai menyanyikan lullaby itu lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sakura… Oyasumi… gadis rendah…" Sai kemudian membanting Tayuya yang sudah tidak berdaya keatas serpihan kaca dengan keras. Alhasil, bagian belakang kepala Tayuya yang keras kini menjadi lembek. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Membuat genangan berwarna merah.

"Hmph." Sai tersenyum puas. Kini dirinya bersimbah darah.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau gadis seperti Sakura bisa melakukan hal seperti ini demi sahabatnya.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang berada disebelah Ino dengan berlumuran darah. Gadis cantik itu menyeringai.

"Ino…" ucap gadis itu seraya menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Sa… Sakura…" Ino masih menangis. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka Sakura bisa melakukan hal ini.

Sakura menghampiri Ino yang masih duduk menagisi kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Sakura berjongkok, dan memeluk gadis pirang itu.

"Ino, sekarang sudah tidak ada yang akan mengganggu konsermu. Ini konser impianmu, kan?" ucap Sakura .

"Saku…"

"Oh? Kau pasti lelah menangis, ya? Kalau begitu, jangan menangis lagi, ya? Nanti wajahmu yang cantik jadi jelek!" seru Sakura yang memotong perkataan Ino.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu, ya?" Sakura melepas pelukanya dan segera berdiri.

"Sai! Kau lihat saja dengan Ino dan Sasuke! Aku akan menggantikan Ino konser!" Sakura tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sasuke pun berpikir demikian. Namun sayang pikiran itu ia tepis jauh-jauh. Wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis telah bernoda darah.

"Tenang Sasuke, aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" perkataan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Bailah, kita mulai, ya?" Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya.

Panggung bernoda darah itu, adalah panggung sempurna baginya. Aroma darah yang anyir adalah aroma melati baginya. Tumpukan mayat yang berserakan adalah penonton yang sempurna baginya. Dia kini dia sedang berdiri diatas panggung. Bernyanyi untuk temanya juga kekasihnya. Dengan alunan musik lembut yang menemani suara merdunya, ia membelakangi ketiga orang tersebut. Menghadap mayat yang ia anggap penonton. Menyanyikan lagu yang sedari tadi mengiringi kejadian itu. Soundtrack tragedi itu.

Lantunan musik indah menggema di seisi ruangan. Suara merdu terdengar dari atas panggung. Sebuah _lullaby _terpantul di sudut ruangan. Seorang gadis berparas cantik-pemilik suara itu tersenyum seraya berkata,

"Lullaby ini kunyanyikan untuk mengantar kalian tidur untuk selamanya."

"Oyasumi…"

**-O.W.A.R.I-**

**

* * *

****Huwaaaa! Lagi-lagi fic gaje. Gomen ne, minna-san. (∏_∏)**

**Maafin kalo ada typo, ya? *kitty eyes* *readers: muntah masal***

**Hehe…**

**Yasudah, sekian aja bacotan author. (^v^)**

**Oke oke! Boleh minta reviewnya? (^w^)m**


End file.
